Almost Normal
by ReynardFox
Summary: After Kirei's attack and the destruction of the Holy Grail, Rin returns to school. Along the way, she unexpectedly crosses paths with Issei. The two continue on with prickly conversation; Rin realises that sometimes, her dual life isn't so bad.


**Author's Notes:** This was a request for Mini Nepenthys! The timeline is loosely centered around the very end of the anime series, but before the last scene where Shirou and Rin are walking back to school together. Considering what Kirei did to her, I'd imagine even Rin would need a few days to recover.

**_Legal Disclaimer:_**_ Fate/stay night and all related indicia are © Type-Moon. In no way does the author claim ownership of these materials._

_

* * *

_

When it was all over, some kind soul had the foresight to take me to the hospital.

After I'd lost consciousness, someone brought me to the emergency room the night the Holy Grail was destroyed. I'm still not certain who it was. I know it couldn't have been Shirou, since he had immediately gone to confront the fake priest. The only other person who knew I was there had no reason to show up so late.

I had spent a lot of time recuperating in the hospital; far more than I would have liked. But, after Kirei had forcibly attempted to relieve me of my stomach, I suppose I'd needed the rest.

It was only through the grace of my thaumaturgical crest that I'd survived at all. Any ordinary person should have gone into shock or bled to death, or gone into shock and then bled to death, or… well, I'm sure you get the idea.

I am not, however, an ordinary person. I've never been ordinary. I never will be.

Still, I have certain obligations to play the part. As a magus, I must strive to conceal my true identity. After all, things like "magi" and "thaumaturgy" don't exist in this world. I'm just another student at Homura Academy in the eyes of everyone else, and so that's the part I'll continue to play.

One that's missed several days of schoolwork due to very abrupt and mysterious circumstances, no less. Checked into the hospital? In critical condition for a day or two, with no explanation? Never mind that Kuzuki's absence will most assuredly be noticed… and, coincidentally, all of this during my absence…

Good grief. I can almost hear the gossip from here.

From the look of things, the most sensible plan is to come up with an alibi that won't attract very much trouble — or attention. I can't exactly say, _Oh, I'm sorry, I've missed several days of school to fight in a war between magi, had my guts ripped out, and by the way, I think my friend may have killed one of your teachers._

No, that won't do.

Somehow, I have to dig myself out of this mess, and exercise some fantastic damage control.

…That's right. I'm still a student, and it's a cold Monday morning. I made a point of getting up earlier than usual. With as much as I've been put through over the past few days, physically and emotionally, I'm going to need the extra time to account for how slowly I'll be moving today.

It's true that I'm not at my best in the morning, but this is ridiculous.

The stairwell leading down to the main floor of my house is particularly quiet. I can hear my footsteps echoing quietly, muffled by the carpet.

It's still strange not to hear someone's voice. Any moment, I expect Shirou to scold me for skipping breakfast, Miss Fujimura loudly asking for thirds, or Saber chastising one or the other for some small oversight. I might even expect Archer to nag me for being late, or close to it. The silence is a little unnerving.

I resolutely push aside the feeling, rejecting it for the moment. This isn't the time to be dwelling on any of that.

Most of my things are ready to go, so the only thing left—

I glance toward the end table closest to my front door. Sitting on top is a small white bag from the pharmacy that the nurse had sent me home with. Painkillers, they had told me, and they'd insisted that I would need them.

…Eh. I'm a magus, so I'm accustomed to pain. I decide that being lucid is more important than dulling a bit of an ache, so I leave them where they are. Something tells me I'm going to need my wits, today. If I need them, they'll be waiting for me when I'm back in the privacy of my own home.

Taking my coat off the hook, I shrug into it with exaggerated care. Nothing's particularly healed, from the feel of it. From what I was told the wound is still just on this side of keeping everything inside where it belongs. Don't overdo it, they'd told me, or you might pull some stitching.

_Today is definitely going to be long_, I reflect with a careful sigh.

Gathering up my books, I rest the strap of my bag just so over my shoulder, in a way that doesn't make me twist my stomach to compensate for the balance. I've skipped breakfast this morning, so it doesn't take much time to prepare.

I lock the door behind me.

True, this house is protected by an elabourate system of thaumaturgical warding; a large bounded field that turns strangers away unless they have a particularly strong instinct or reason to come here. That alone should deter any uninvited guests… but there's a certain security in hearing the old brass deadbolt slide home.

I close front gate behind me. It's iron, and it rattles slightly as I latch it.

I'm alone this morning.

It's still early, so there aren't very many people. It's cold out, and the mist hasn't quite lifted yet. The sun hasn't quite topped the horizon yet. It's not warm enough for the mist to burn off. It's the kind of damp chill that manages to work its way into every pore. I huddle into my coat as much as I can without flinching.

Only the earliest students are on the road, yet. These early birds are going to be students with club activities, for the most part. Briefly, I wonder if Sakura is at the archery dojo. Going by the time, she's either on her way or just arriving to check in with Ayako—

"—Tohsaka."

My thoughts are derailed abruptly by an unexpected voice.

"Good morning, Ryudou-kun." I deliver my response without even stopping, though I'm walking much slower than usual. The politeness is partly because it's how a model student is expected to behave. The other part is because I think it annoys him. "You'll be arriving early as usual. Patrolling the school building again? I'm sure the students appreciate your vigilance, but it's hardly necessary. As you can see, everything's in order."

Issei closes one eye and regards me through the other, as though entirely unconcerned. The wave of disapproval rising from him is almost tangible.

"You're looking in a bad way this morning." He watches me with open distaste, as though he were expecting me to do something unpleasant. "Something to do with that long absence of yours, hmm?"

You never know.

I start walking again at my slow pace. Issei stays where he is. I can't see him, but I can feel his eyes on me, watching me go. The way he seems to think, I might just turn into a fox one of these days. I wouldn't be surprised if he were staring at my back some days, just to see if he can find hints of a telltale tail.

Briefly, I entertain the idea of petting an orange cat and leaving the hairs on my coat for Issei to spot.

"Most people tend not to look very good when they're fresh out of the hospital," I point out over my shoulder. "They let me go home last night. I didn't rest very well. Is that a crime?"

"Hm. Well, most of the boys are worried about their precious idol student."

"I'm touched by your concern." I blandly ignore the sarcasm in his statement and continue up the hill.

For a path that I've travelled almost every day of my life, morning and evening, it sure seems like a hike today. Issei starts walking again, enough to catch up. He has to slow considerably to keep pace with me.

"What mysterious circumstances are behind these events, anyway? I know you're plotting something, Tohsaka."

Oh, well. I knew this would come sooner or later. It's time to come up with a sensible alibi… on the spot.

"If you really have to know, I was attacked by a stranger with a knife. I had to do some grocery shopping across town, and it was late by the time I was able to return home." I nod a bit, liking the sound of this. It's just bland enough to merit sympathy, but not enough to merit deeper digging. Well, except maybe Issei, but that's normal. "Someone must have found me and taken me to the hospital. It was all a blur. I was unconscious for most of it."

Issei snorts, quietly. "Do you really expect me to believe that you've been attacked by a mugger late at night? There's hardly any crime in this city, Tohsaka. I realise you have little regard for others, but give me some credit. I'm not the simpleton you must think I am."

"I'm telling you the truth." I spread my arms and grimace at the twinge it causes. "I don't know what else to say to convince you."

"Are there details that I'm missing?" Issei raises an eyebrow. "No, of course there must be. You wouldn't tell me the entire truth, you vixen. What else is there to it? Surely you must have some involvement with shady groups, or you've somehow brought it down on yourself, somehow. The other boys might think you've hung the moon in the sky, but I know better than to believe that. You're _too_ perfect."

While he adjusts his glasses, looking like the very definition of studiousness, I can only blink owlishly. I hadn't actually thought about that. Should I have introduced some flaws to my persona as a student? Is it really too perfect, and thus unbelievable?

No, surely it's not that. Hmm, but maybe I really should have worked some flaws into that…

Issei's droning on in the background—

"Tohsaka, you're not listening to me."

I ignore him and keep my mind on the hill and the day to come in front of me. I'm going to have to plan things out carefully. I'll also have to pace myself carefully. I know my energy levels are scraping bottom. Even climbing the hill is taking it out of me—

"Tohsaka!"

Apparently Issei's had it with my ignoring him. I glance over, startled from my battle strategy for the coming day.

"What?" I snap, annoyed at losing my train of thought.

Issei snorts quietly, watching me for several seconds with evident displeasure. When he finally answers, it's with whatever Issei has that passes for nonchalance. "I was going to ask if you're alright, but you're clearly feeling more like yourself."

"Why, thank you for your concern," I state cheerfully, though it comes out a little more winded than I'd intended.

The would-be monk only mutters something under his breath, and I can guess the gist of it. It's probably another mantra about the evils of women. I wouldn't be surprised, anyway.

"I have to wonder, though. You're awfully pale today, Tohsaka, unless you're trying to earn my sympathy. Which won't work, I might add," Issei proclaims hastily. He looks uncertain for a moment, before slowing to a halt. "Do you need to stop for a moment?"

I'm starting to think that might be a good idea. Wordlessly, I nod, pausing to catch my breath.

Alright, maybe I was a little too optimistic about jumping right back into school, today. Part of my mind is remembering that little vial of prescription painkillers with some degree of longing.

"Honestly, Tohsaka. If I didn't know any better, I might say you're not in any fit shape to be showing your face at school today. Just imagine what that might do to your precious image." Issei absently takes his glasses off, sighting through the lenses before polishing one of them on the hem of his shirt. "Or, this is part of your devious plan, in which you manage to play on the heartstrings of the helpless male masses and elicit their sympathy."

"I'm not after anybody," I snap irritably. "And I didn't ask you to escort me to campus, Ryudou-kun."

He tilts his head and favours me with an excessively bland look, replacing his glasses. "Hm? Hardly. I certainly wouldn't if it were up to me." He all but scowls, as though he'd bitten into something sour. "But you seem unwell today, and it would reflect poorly on my karma if I were to just leave you there… however much I don't trust you."

Oh.

I should have known that he'd have a reason like that. He can barely stand to be in the same hallway as me.

It takes a little effort not to roll my eyes.

"Alright, then. Fine. But we're—"

"—Parting ways as soon as we're in sight of the front gate. Gah, I don't even want to be _seen_ with you."

"Fine."

"Fine," he echoes.

Issei has the air of a warden watching a highly dangerous prisoner, but I don't mind it very much. I can't help but smile a little, though I'm careful not to let him see. The more some things change, the more others stay the same, it seems. My day just wouldn't be complete without Issei's quirky brand of rudeness, now, would it…?

I decide it's better not to say anything more, or we'll be at each others' proverbial throats. I don't have the energy for a full-scale attack.

And so, we walk in silence towards the gates of Homura Academy.

It's almost a companionable silence.

Almost… but strangely, even with Issei all but bristling as he walks beside me, I suppose I don't mind that rift so much.


End file.
